zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvar Ozias
Alvar Ozias is the central protagonist of the Dark Skies series. He is a 19 year old, male aegean and the younger brother of Berenice Ozias. Alvar along with Berry and Makani Cináed have fled to the galactic capital of Hathor with the remnants of a void weapon and seek to elude those who would claim it for themselves. Physical description Alvar has long, spiky brown hair and yellow eyes. He is of average weight and height but slightly slimmer and agile then most Aegeans. As such he is capable of scaling higher buildings and covering large distances on foot. He wears a black and gold jacket with matching shorts, black and yellow boots with green clips and a glove on his right arm with a portable computer on his left. Alvar is commonly seen carrying his weapon, Shatterhead around with him and tinkering with it where ever he goes, striving to constantly improve its efficiency and add additional features to it. He has even managed to convert the weapon into a interchangeable halberd and sniper rifle. Personality Despite the events of his past, Alvar comes off as very open and friendly. However, he is very closed off when focusing on his work and can at times require some stimuli to regain his attention. Despite this, Alvar has a habit of making sassy remarks to other people who may throw an insult his way, which has earned him a long history of being known to get into fights simply by saying something cheeky and pissing another person off. Alvar's greatest goal in life is seeking the killer behind the death of his mother, Halwn Pyry. He is extremely vocal about the steel legion's leader believing that his death would save billions of lives. Despite his rational and thoughtful nature, Al's hatred for the legion commonly leaves him on the edge of bloodlust which usually requires someone to hold him back. Abilities Despite having a normal upbringing, Alvar has trained himself in various skills in order to survive in the galaxy and get by on what he makes from his carrier as an Artifact hunter. Powers *Elemental manipulation: When Alvar is wielding Shatterhead, he is capable of using it in various ways to mimic elemental abilities with its earth veneer. **Fissure creation:When slammed with enough force, Shatterhead is capable of splitting the ground in front of it in two. **Razor wind:When swung with enough force, it is capable of sending out powerful waves of air that can slice objects in its way. *Bloodlust: Like most Aegean's, Alvar is capable of entering the state known as bloodlust. In his case it grants him increased speed, agility and reflexes while making him physically slender and longer. As a result, he becomes wild, rabid and acts without thinking while only attacking the person who he is focused on. Skills *Conditioning: After his mother's death, Alvar focused on improving his natural abilities in order to survive outside of his home planet. **Speed: Due to his Aegean physiology, Alvar can run at higher speeds then other races. **Agility: Alvar is capable of preforming superhuman reflexes. **Balance: His Aegean physiology lets him balance easier then other races. **Instincts: Alvar's instincts are higher then other species, allowing him to smell, hear, see targets from further distances. *Spear proficiency: Due to Shatterhead's spear mode, Alvar has become proficient at wielding spear like weaponry. **Enhanced combat: Alvar is capable of wielding spear like weapons more efficiently then others. *Master stealth tactics: Alvar is proficient at stealth, having successfully robbed many tombs and vaults during artifact hunts. *Enhanced intellect: Having spent countless hours studying, Alvar is highly intellectual and can provide simple answers to complicated questions. His area of expertise is Veneer crystals, weaponry and artifacts. *Deductive reasoning: Having spent a long period of his life artifact hunting, Alvar is capable of figuring out traps and how to disable them as well as the difference between a fake and real artifact. *Musician: Alvar is rather well experienced with Electric guitars and commonly plays them to kill time. Weaknesses *Berry: Alvar's biggest weakness is his attachment to his sister, Berry. Having lost both his parents and the majority of his family unknown to him, Alvar considers Berry his only real living relative and could easily be brought down if she was used against him. *Physique: Despite his conditioning, Alvar has the weaknesses of a feline. *Low durability and defense: Because Alvar heavily relies on attack and speed, he lacks suitable defense capabilities. His feline anatomy doesn't help as fighting an enemy with superhuman or enhanced strength would greatly wound him. *Bloodlust: Despite this also being an advantage, Alvar can easily loose focus and become rabid if angered enough to trigger his bloodlust. *Aquaphobia: Alvar has a fear of large bodies of water. Equipment Alvar has a variety of weapons and tools at his disposal and has become well known for his quick made but lethal inventions. *Shatterhead: Perhaps the weapon Alvar is known for making, Shatterhead is what he considers to be his most lethal invention, equipped with Earth Veneer it is capable of mimicking earth manipulation abilities but not on as big of a scale as an Elementalist would be able to. It has multiple uses to it with its most common one being its spear mode. *Visor: Alvar wears a set of goggles on his head which allow him to scan and analyse the environment *Smoke/flash bombs: Alvar carries a variety of non-lethal explosives on him that he uses to escape from multiple situations, he has several depending on what the nature of his opponent is. *Claws: Alvar commonly uses his own claws as tools. Trivia *Alvar's name is of Old English origin, meaning "elf or magical army, warrior". *Ozias is a Greek name meaning "salvation". Category:Dark Skies Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:Aegean